The '372 parent application identified above is directed to the advantageous use of krill oil such as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2004/0234587; 2004/0241249; and 2007/0098808, the disclosures which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. The beneficial and therapeutic advantages of krill oil are discussed in the various research endeavors that are mentioned in the Background of the Invention section of the '372 application. Such an example is a krill oil manufactured by Neptune Technologies in which a daily dose of about 300 mg reduces arthritic symptoms within a short treatment period of about 7 to 14 days as determined by standard WOMAC scoring procedures.
The '372 application later describes the beneficial and synergistic effects for alleviating joint pain and symptoms of osteoarthritis and/or rheumatoid arthritis when krill oil is used in combination with other active constituents. It has now been found advantageous to use other oils containing certain phospholipid bound polyunsaturated fatty acids not derived from krill in combination with fish oil.